Barney Saying "Please and Thank You
Barney Saying Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Do Not or Don't Cough with Your Mouth Open and Closed is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 11, 1999. Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Danny *Linda *Emily *Jeff *Kim *Chip *Perry *Jill *A.J. *Jennifer *Joseph *Adams Mother *Mr Boyd Barney I Love You Transcript: *Stephen: Well, i think it's time for us to go. *Jeff: Me Too *Alissa: I had fun today. *Ashley: We had lots of fun today, Barney. *Barney: I had a tee-riffic time too. and Sharing It Music starts of: I Love You) with a people you love I love you, you love me. We're a happy family With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too *Barney and kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *Stephen: Thanks For All Your Help Today Barney! *Kristen, Jesse, Rebecca, Maria, Ashley, Alissa, Hannah, Chip, Kim, Robert, Keesha, Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Emily, Linda, Perry, Debbie, Mateo, Darrell, Kevin, and Jill: Yeah Thanks Barney *Barney: You're all very welcome. (Chuckles) Well I'm Happy To Help My Friends Anytime! (Chuckles) *Jeff: Come On, Keesha. Let's bring your books from the library. Will you read to us, Tosha *Keesha: Sure See you later, Barney. *Barney: Bye, everybody. take care now, love you, bye. *Kristen: Bye, Barney. *Ashley: See you, Barney. *Barney: (chuckles) see you soon *(kids leave the playground) *Hannah: Oh Barney! where are you ah there you are thank you for making us a happy studios barney see you later barney. Bye Bye. *(Hannah walk away then zooms down to the barney doll wearing a art studios hat and the action and he winks on your left eye) Barney comes to life Transcript: *Keesha: Uh-Oh *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoah Did I Hear Somebody Say TV Show *Kids: Barney *Barney: Oh Hi Everybody It's So Good to See You (chuckles) Here You Go Keesha Catch *Keesha: Thanks Barney *Barney: You're Very Welcome Keesha (giggles) Rock with Barney Preview 1999 Opening #FBl/Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo #The Monkey Dance Wiggles Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney Buddies Club Promo #What a World We Share Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Bumper #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) / Rock with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Education Barney Promo #Let's Play School Preview #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo 2003: Opening #Warning Screen #''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' (August 14, 2013-present) #''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (May 11, 2010-present) #''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (October 4, 1993-present) #''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' (August 29, 2011-present) #''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (February 18, 2012-present) #Allegra's Window (May 15, 1998-present) #''Andy Pandy'' (July 21, 2013-present) #''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (May 5, 2011-present) #Animal Atlas'' (November 27, 2013-present) #''Arthur'' (September 2, 1996-present) #''Astroblast!'' (July 12, 2014-present) #''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (February 14, 2011-present) #''Baby Huey'' (January 2, 1995-present) #''Baby Looney Tunes'' (September 5, 2006-present) #Baby Looney Tunes Return Again (December 5,2017 present) #''The Backyardigans'' (October 11, 2004-present) #Bananas In Pajamas (October 4, 1993-present) #''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (September 3, 2012-present) #''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 2007-present) #''The Berenstain Bears (September 14, 1985-present) #Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Between the Lions'' (April 3, 2000-present) #''The Big Comfy Couch (October 4, 1993-present) #Big Sister & Little Brother'' (July 23, 2009-present) #''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (November 25, 1999-present) #''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (October 13, 2014-present) #Blues Clues (September 8, 1996-present) #''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004-present) #''Bob the Builder'' (November 28, 1998-present) #''Boj (May 19, 2014-present) #The Book Of Pooh (November 15, 2011-present) #Splash and Bubbles'' (November 23, 2016-present) #Bunnytown (November 10, 2007-present) #''Button Moon (March 23, 2001-present) #Caillou'' (September 4, 2000-present) #''Care Bears (October 4, 1993-present) #The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (September 6, 2010-present) #''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (April 4, 2000-present) #''Casper and Friends'' (August 23, 2014-present) #''Charlie and Lola (November 7, 2005-present) #The Chica Show'' (November 5, 2013-present) #''Chloe's Closet'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Chloe and Friends'' (August 25, 2013-present) #[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Clangers Clangers] (June 15, 2015-present) #''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (September 4, 2000-present) #''Clifford's Puppy Days (September 15, 2003-present) #Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures (August 30, 2014-present) #Connie the Cow'' (September 8, 2003-present) #''Curious George (September 4, 2006-present) #Cyberchase (January 20, 2002-present) #Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (September 3, 2012-present) #Diary of a Wimpy Kid (March 20, 2010-present) #Dinopaws'' (September 8, 2014-present) #''Dinosaur Train'' (September 8, 2009-present) #''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012-present) #''The Doodlebops'' (April 9, 2005-present) #''The Doozers (January 7, 2014-present) #Dora the Explorer (August 14, 2000-present) #Dora and Friends: Into the City (August 18. 2014-present) #Dot and Dash (September 6,1999 present) #Dragon Tales'' (September 6, 1999-present) #''Earth to Luna!'' (August 16, 2014-present) #''Eaten by Dogs (October 27, 2006-present) #Elmo's World'' (November 25, 1998-present) #''Elmo the Musical'' (September 17, 2014-present) #''Fifi and the Flowertots (September 26, 2007-present) #Finley the Fire Engine'' (June 4, 2014-present) #''Five Minutes More'' (September 15, 2014-present) #''Frances (August 8, 2009-present) #Franklin (November 10, 1997-present) #Franklin and Friends'' (June 19, 2012-present) #''Franny's Feet (July 8, 2006-present) #The Fresh Beat Band'' (August 24, 2009-present) #''The Furchester Hotel'' (June 28, 2015-present) #''Gaspard and Lisa'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-present) #''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005-present) #''Gofrette'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Guess How Much I Love You (September 3, 2012-present) #Guess with Jess'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Gullah Gullah Island'' (May 15, 1998-present) #Handy Manny (September 16, 2006-present) #''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013-present) #Higglytown Heroes (September 12, 2004-present) #''The Hive'' (December 25, 2014-present) #''Hip Hop Harry'' (March 26, 2009-present) #Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-present) #''In the Night Garden'' (March 12, 2013-present) #It's A Big Big World (January 2, 2006-present) #Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005-present) #''Justin Time (April 22 2012-present) #Johnson and Friends'' (March 23, 2004-present) #Johnny & The Sprites (January 13, 2007-present) #Jojo's Circus (September 28, 2003-present) #Joe & Jack (January 3, 2017 - present) #Jungle Junction (January 3, 2017 - present) #''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (September 3, 2015-present) #''Kipper the Dog'' (December 14, 1998-present) #''The Koala Brothers'' (January 12, 2004-present) #Kermit and Joey from Sesame Street (January 3, 2017 - present) #''Lalaloopsy'' (March 1, 2013-present) #''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (January 20, 2014-present) #''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (October 3, 2014-present) #''LazyTown'' (July 25, 2004-present) #''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (June 22, 2013-present) #''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (January 3, 2014-present) #''Little Audrey and Friends'' (December 26, 1995-present) #''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999-present) #''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995-present) #''Little Charley Bear'' (June 2, 2014-present) #''Little Charmers(January 12, 2015-present) #Little Einsteins'' (October 9, 2005-present) #''Little People Place'' (January 25, 2015-present) #''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (November 12, 2015-present) #''Madeline'' (October 4, 1993-present) #''Make Way for Noddy'' (March 19, 2004-present) #Mama Mirebelle's Home Movies (September 8, 2007-present) #''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (April 20, 2010-present) #''Martha Speaks'' (September 1, 2008-present) #''Maryoku Yummy'' (September 5, 2010-present) #''Maya the Bee'' (March 25, 2013-present) #''Mcdonald's Farm'' (February 10, 2004-present) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-present) #''Miffy and Friends'' (April 7, 2003-present) #''Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012-present) #Milly, Molly (January 31, 2013-present) #Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (October 11, 2004-present) #My Friends Tigger & Pooh (May 12, 2007-present) #My Little Pony'' (October 10, 2010-present) #Mutt And Stuff (December 25, 2016 present) #''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (September 28, 2013-present) #Mickey's Farm (January 3, 2017 - present) #Miss Grillo (January 3, 2017 - present) #''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (June 19, 2012-present) #''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' (August 29, 2014-present) #Ni Hao Kai Lan (February 7, 2008-present) #''Nina's World'' (September 9, 2015-present) #Nina's Little Fables (January 27 2019) #''Octonauts'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Old Bear and Friends'' (March 21, 1996-present) #''Odd Squad (November 26, 2014-present) #Olivia'' (February 2, 2009-present) #''On Beyond Zebra'' (June 22, 2012-present) #Oobi (April 2, 2002-present) #''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001-present) #Out Of The Box (October 7, 1998-present) #''Pajanimals (November 8, 2008-present) #PAW Patrol'' (August 12, 2013-present) #PB&J Otter (March 15, 1998-present) #''Peg + Cat'' (October 7, 2013-present) #''Peppa Pig'' (January 3, 2011-present) #''Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013-present) #Pingu (November 19, 2002-present) #Pinky Dinky Doo'' (April 5, 2005-present) #''Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002-present) #Poppy Cat (November 7, 2011-present) #Postman Pat Special Delivery Service'' (July 6, 2011-present) #''Q Pootle 5'' (April 4, 2013-present) #''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (December 16, 2014-present) #''Raggs'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''The Raggy Dolls'' (August 12. 1997-present) #''Rainbow'' (May 28, 2001-present) #''Rastamouse'' (November 8, 2014-present) #''Richie Rich'' (September 27, 1998-present) #''Roary the Racing Car'' (June 28, 2008-present) #''Rob the Robot (January 10, 2014-present) #Rolie Polie Olie (October 4, 1998-present) #Roll Play'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave'' (February 14, 2015-present) #''Rupert'' (April 10, 1995-present) #''Sammy's Story Shop'' (December 23, 2013-present) #''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' (May 13, 2011-present) #''Sarah & Duck'' (February 18, 2013-present) #''Scoop and Doozie'' (September 17, 2001-present) #''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (January 20, 2014-present) #''Sesame Street'' (November 10, 1969-present) #''Shaun the Sheep'' (September 11, 2014-present) #''Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps'' (September 11, 2014-present) #''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 28, 2015-present) #''Sid the Science Kid'' (September 1, 2008-present) #''Small Potatoes'' (April 27, 2014-present) #''Space Racers'' (May 3, 2014-present) #Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-present) #''Splash'N Boots'' (December 22, 2015-present) #''Stella and Sam'' (November 1, 2013-present) #''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013-present) #Stanley (September 15, 2001-present) #''StoryBots Super Songs'' (October 13, 2017-present) #''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) #''Super Why!'' (September 3, 2007-present) #''Super Wings (December 13, 2015-present) #Team Umizoomi (January 25, 2010-present) #Teletubbies (March 31, 1997-present) #Teletubbies Everywhere (July 1, 2003-present) #Thomas & Friends (September 6, 1984-present) #Tickety Toc (August 15, 2014-present) #Timmy Time (August 5, 2010-present) #Toopy and Binoo'' (January 3, 2005-present) #''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (November 21, 2013-present) #Toot & Puddle (November 16, 2008-present) #''Tree Fu Tom'' (April 22, 2013-present) #''The New Adventures of Beased of Jacob'' (September 7, 1998-present) #''Treetown'' (November 4, 1997-present) #''Treetown Funtown'' (July 6, 1999-present) #''Trucktown'' (May 25, 2014-present) #''The Triplets'' (January 25, 2002-present) #Tucky & Friends (June 25, 2001-present) #Top Wing (November 6,2017-present) #''Twirlywoos'' (May 8, 2015-present) #The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006-present) #''VeggieTales'' (March 31, 2011-present) #''VeggieTales in the House'' (August 7, 2015-present) #''Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014-present) #Waybuloo'' (December 26, 2010-present) #''The Wiggles'' (May 7, 1998-present) #''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (January 12, 2012-present) #''The Wind in the Willows'' (November 25, 1997-present) #''Wishbone'' (October 9, 1995-present) #''Wizbit'' (May 4, 2001-present) #''Wild Kratts'' (January 3, 2011-present) #Willa's wild life (February 46,2019-present) #The Wonder Pets (March 3, 2006-present) #''WordGirl'' (September 3, 2007-present) #''WordWorld'' (September 3, 2007-present) #''The WotWots'' (February 27, 2010-present) #''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006-present) #''Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 20, 2007-present) #Yoho Ahoy Fun Time (November 7, 2013-present) #Zack & Quack'' (February 7, 2014-present) #''Zerby Derby (November 17, 2014-present) #Zobooamfoo (March 22, 1999-present) #Zou'' (December 29, 2013-present) #''Adventures in Wonderland'' (January 14, 1996-July 30, 2007) #''Adventures from the Book of Virtues (September 2, 1996-December 17, 2000) #Albert the Fifth Musketeer (December 27, 1996-April 25, 2000) #Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (September 22, 2011-December 21,2017) #''Animalia (November 11, 2007-March 5, 2009) #Animal Jam'' (February 24, 2003-August 28, 2005) #''Archibald the Koala'' (March 5, 2002-October 4, 2009) #''Babar (October 4, 1993-August 15, 1996) #The Big Comfy Couch (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) #Bill Nye the Science Guy (October 4, 1993-October 29, 1998) #Boohbah'' (April 14, 2003-September 23, 2006) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) #''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) #''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (June 25, 2004-July 8, 2016) #''Corduroy'' (September 4, 2000-October 19, 2006) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) #''Dragon'' (March 27, 2010-August 23, 2014) #''Elliot Moose'' (September 4, 2000-November 21, 2001) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) #''Fraggle Rock (June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997) (now currently June 6, 2004-present) #George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-March 8, 2006) (now currently April 4, 2010-present) #''Ghostwriter (October 4, 1993-March 30, 1995) #Henry's Amazing Animals (August 17, 2000-February 24, 2006) #The Hoobs'' (November 7, 2001-March 7, 2002) #''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (September 7, 2003-March 23, 2008) #''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (June 11, 2001-November 25, 2005) (now currently December 30 2012-present) #''The Kidsongs Television Show (June 22, 1994-December 3, 2002) #Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (October 4, 1993-April 16, 1997) #''The Littles'' (February 28, 1994-December 16, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) #''Little People'' (March 27. 2003-June 9, 2005) #''Lomax, the Hound of Music (February 24, - June 25, 2008) #The Magic School Bus (October 23, 1994-December 1, 1998) (now currently December 22, 2006-present) #Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (September 4, 2000-May 5, 2002) (now currently May 18, 2004-present) #Mopatop's Shop'' (May 3, 2001-January 14, 2010) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) #''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (September 15, 1994-September 17, 2016) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) #''Newton's Apple (October 4, 1993-July 22, 1998) #PBS P Pals'' (October 4, 1993-September 5, 1999) #''Panwapa'' (June 4, - July 30, 2008) #''Peep and the Big Wide World (March 19, 2004-February 8, 2008) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) #The Puzzle Place'' (November 18, 1994-December 1, 1998) #''Reading Rainbow'' (October 4, 1993-March 18, 2008) (now currently October 6, 2011-present) #''Rubbadubbers'' (September 1, 2003-June 14, 2008) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) #''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (September 3, 2001-September 10, 2005) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) #''Seven Little Monsters (September 4, 2000-April 1, 2003) (now currently September 8, 2004-present) #Shining Time Station'' (October 4, 1993-November 5, 1998) #''Skinnamarink TV (October 27, 1997-March 12, 1999) #Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (August 14, 1999-March 6, 2004) #''Spot the Dog'' (December 17, 1995-September 28, 2004) #''Storytime (December 23, 1994-December 14, 1998) #Timothy Goes to School'' (September 4, 2000-April 29, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) #''The Treacle People'' (June 28, 1999-present-September 8,2017) #''ToddWorld'' (November 8, 2004 - May 17, 2013) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) #''Tots TV (October 4, 1993-October 21, 1998) #Wee 3 (June 5, 1997-April 23, 2003) #Wimzie's House'' (September 17, 1997-June 3, 2001) #''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (October 13, 1996-April 20, 2005) #''ZOOM'' (January 4, 1999-February 4, 2006) (now currently July 3, 2015-present) #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Trailer #Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer #Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Trailer #The Wizard of Oz Trailer #Jack Frost Trailer #The Iron Giant Trailer #Harry Potter & The Sorceror's Stone trailer #Pokèmon 3: The Movie trailer #Warner Bros. Halloween Movies promo #Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season Trailer #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Trailer #Wakko's Wish Trailer #Nick Jr. VHS & DVD's Trailer #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius preview #Peanuts Videos preview #Nick Jr Videos preview #The Borrowers Preview #Franklin videos Preview #The Busy World of Richard Scray Preview #Cats Preview #The Little Bear Movie preview #Rugrats 10th Anniversary preview #Madeline Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo (Tutter) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Everyone Knows She's Winnie the Pooh Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Goodbye for Now Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) #Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) #PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) #Rolie Polie Olie Promo (Weird Singing) #Bear in the Big Blue House Promo (Weird Singing) #Stanley Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #PB&J Otter Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Out of the Box's Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Wiggles Double Double Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Wiggles Playhouse Disney Promo #Good Manners with Max Table Manners #Playhouse Disney Short: Mickeys Letter Time #Felix and the Flying Machine #Playhouse Disney Promos 5 Days A Week Promo #The Wiggles-Playhouse Disney #Playhouse Disney The Wiggles Promo #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo # Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other PBS Kids Videos Bumper # Our Feature Presentation Bumper # Warner Bros Home Video Logo # PBS Kids Videos Logo #Barney & Friends Is Coming Up Next Bumper #It's All How You Look At It - Drums #It's All How You Look At It - Sprinkler #It's All How You Look At It - Spaghetti #Spot: Mixing Colors #Animal Talk - Ants #Tahra Time - Own Self Time #Jenets Planets - The Titanic #Alphabet Song #Patrick Whats Your Favorite Color Green Bumper (Version 2) #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) / Rock with Barney Title Card Closing: #Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Videos Logo